Una Pawn
Una Pawn is the daughter of Alice from Alice in Wonderland:Through The Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. She is the daughter of the White Pawn Alice which is the Alice in wonderland and the Alice that captures the Red Queen. Una doesn't really know is she is a royal or rebel, it doesn't really matter to her. Winnie is owned by CreativeMadness! Portrayer Una would be voiced by Andrea Libman since she is the voice of Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic. Pinkie Pie's happy,joyful,and cheerful voice is perfect for Winnie. Mocha or CreativeMadness has a better voice for Una. Her name is Tiffany Michelle Garcia, She is youtuber named IHasCupQuake. IHasCupQuake is a female,geeky,girly,and fun gamer. She does many games but she mostly plays minecraft. Tiffany's personality is absolutely perfect for Winnie. IHasCupQuake is Mocha's favorite female youtuber. She has 1,000,000 subscribers and she is very artistic. Character Personality Una is cheerful and she has tons of spirit. She is mostly always happy and she brings cheer to everywhere she goes. Una is a giant animal lover. She loves to pet animals and cooe them even if they are dangerous,scary,and might kill her. Una also loves to have parties thats why she is a part of the Party Committiee. She has so many ideas even though she has only 3 years in Ever After High. Una doesn't really know if she is a royal or rebel since she only goes to wonderland for a while then has to go back to her bedroom. Una likes to be called Win since her destiny is to win through wonderland since she is suppose to capture the red queen's offspring which is Roux Red. Una never has bad thoughts,all she can think of is happiness and peace all over the fairytale worlds. Appearance Una has citrine quartz colored hair. She has teal colored eyes, Una wears dove white colored lipstick and make-up. Una is 4"8. Fairytale The Fairytale's name may be split into two but its actually one story. The Fairytale was created Lewis Carroll. Through The Looking Glass has a movie by Tim Burton. CreativeMadness copied the story from the wikipedia since it was long to remember. The Story Begins... Alice is playing with a white kitten (whom she calls "Snowdrop") and a black kitten (whom she calls "Kitty")—the offspring of Dinah, Alice's cat in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland—when she ponders what the world is like on the other side of a mirror's reflection. Climbing up on the fireplace mantel, she pokes at the wall-hung mirror behind the fireplace and discovers, to her surprise, that she is able to step through it to an alternative world. In this reflected version of her own house, she finds a book with looking-glass poetry, "Jabberwocky", whose reversed printing she can read only by holding it up to the mirror. She also observes that the chess pieces have come to life, though they remain small enough for her to pick up. Upon leaving the house (where it had been a cold, snowy night), she enters a sunny spring garden where the flowers have the power of human speech; they perceive Alice as being a "flower that can move about." Elsewhere in the garden, Alice meets the Red Queen, who is now human-sized, and who impresses Alice with her ability to run at breathtaking speeds. This is a reference to the chess rule that queens are able to move any number of vacant squares at once, in any direction, which makes them the most "agile" of pieces. The Red Queen reveals to Alice that the entire countryside is laid out in squares, like a gigantic chessboard, and offers to make Alice a queen if she can move all the way to the eighth rank/row in a chess match. This is a reference to the chess rule of Promotion. Alice is placed in the second rank as one of the White Queen's pawns, and begins her journey across the chessboard by boarding a train that literally jumps over the third row and directly into the fourth rank, thus acting on the rule that pawns can advance two spaces on their first move. Tenniel illustration of Tweedledum (centre) and Tweedledee (right) and Alice (left). 1871) Red King snoring, by John Tenniel She then meets the fat twin brothers Tweedledum and Tweedledee, whom she knows from the famous nursery rhyme. After reciting the long poem "The Walrus and the Carpenter", the Tweedles draw Alice's attention to the Red King—loudly snoring away under a nearby tree—and maliciously provoke her with idle philosophical banter that she exists only as an imaginary figure in the Red King's dreams (thereby implying that she will cease to exist the instant he wakes up). Finally, the brothers begin acting out their nursery-rhyme by suiting up for battle, only to be frightened away by an enormous crow, as the nursery rhyme about them predicts. Tenniel illustration of the White Knight. 1871 Alice next meets the White Queen, who is very absent-minded but boasts of (and demonstrates) her ability to remember future events before they have happened. Alice and the White Queen advance into the chessboard's fifth rank by crossing over a brook together, but at the very moment of the crossing, the Queen transforms into a talking Sheep in a small shop. Alice soon finds herself struggling to handle the oars of a small rowboat, where the Sheep annoys her with (seemingly) nonsensical shouting about "crabs" and "feathers". Unknown to Alice, these are standard terms in the jargon of rowing. Thus (for a change) the Queen/Sheep was speaking in a perfectly logical and meaningful way. After crossing yet another brook into the sixth rank, Alice immediately encounters Humpty Dumpty, who, besides celebrating his unbirthday, provides his own translation of the strange terms in "Jabberwocky". In the process, he introduces Alice (and the reader) to the concept of portmanteau words, before his inevitable fall. "All the king's horses and all the king's men" come to Humpty Dumpty's assistance, and are accompanied by the White King, along with the Lion and the Unicorn, who again proceed to act out a nursery rhyme by fighting with each other. In this chapter, the March Hare and Hatter of the first book make a brief re-appearance in the guise of "Anglo-Saxon messengers" called "Haigha" and "Hatta" (i.e. "Hare" and "Hatter"—these names are the only hint given as to their identities other than John Tenniel's illustrations). Upon leaving the Lion and Unicorn to their fight, Alice reaches the seventh rank by crossing another brook into the forested territory of the Red Knight, who is intent on capturing the "white pawn"—who is Alice—until the White Knight comes to her rescue. Escorting her through the forest towards the final brook-crossing, the Knight recites a long poem of his own composition called Haddocks' Eyes, and repeatedly falls off his horse. His clumsiness is a reference to the "eccentric" L-shaped movements of chess knights, and may also be interpreted as a self-deprecating joke about Lewis Carroll's own physical awkwardness and stammering in real life. Bidding farewell to the White Knight, Alice steps across the last brook, and is automatically crowned a queen, with the crown materialising abruptly on her head. She soon finds herself in the company of both the White and Red Queens, who relentlessly confound Alice by using word play to thwart her attempts at logical discussion. They then invite one another to a party that will be hosted by the newly crowned Alice—of which Alice herself had no prior knowledge. Alice arrives and seats herself at her own party, which quickly turns to a chaotic uproar—much like the ending of the first book. Alice finally grabs the Red Queen, believing her to be responsible for all the day's nonsense, and begins shaking her violently with all her might. By thus "capturing" the Red Queen, Alice unknowingly puts the Red King (who has remained stationary throughout the book) into checkmate, and thus is allowed to wake up. Alice suddenly awakes in her armchair to find herself holding the black kitten, whom she deduces to have been the Red Queen all along, with the white kitten having been the White Queen Winnie's Birth.. Alice after 14 years gets married to a man named Matthew Pawn. She gets a mansion after 2 years and Alice gives birth to a baby girl with maize colored hair and azure colored eyes. Alice names her Una since she remembered about her time in wonderland and how she was the white pawn. Matt,Alice's husband held his beautiful daughter and made her middle name ''Desire,''because he knew about Alice's adventure through wonderland and he wanted to name her something red because of the red queen who Alice captured. Relationships Family Una has a perfect relationship with her parents. When she was younger she spent equal time with her parents and did what they liked to do and she was never a brat or ever complained. Una also played with her pets. Who were also part of Winnie's family. Friends Una is mostly friends with everybody but the evil students like her so Una isn't friends with them but she thinks everyone is a friend even if they feel left out or are evil. Pets Una has 2 cats named Snowden which is her white cat and her other cat is named Lust. She also has 2 hawks named Gavina which is the white hawk and Folly which is the other hawk which was dyed red. Una also has 2 horses, 2 dogs,and 2 bunnies.Which are named Silver (White Bunny) and Rose (Red Bunny),Lava (Red dog) and Crystal (White Dog),Honeydew (White Horse) and Cherry (Red Horse). Enemies Una doesn't have any enemies since she thinks everyone is equal and everyone is a friend even thoughthey do something bad. Quotes Outfits Basic You'll find out when i draw it..i'm too lazy to describe all the details. Legacy Day Shes a Pawn..it will be easy to find out what she wears. Getting Fairest Still thinking on it. Mirror Blog Category:Females Category:CreativeMadness' Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Wonderlandian Category:Alice in Wonderland